


"Они как варежка и резинка..."

by feanva



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Out of Character, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-07 05:50:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19203175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feanva/pseuds/feanva
Summary: Первые три драббла были написаны на ОТП-фест. Дабы не множить сущности, со временем сюда будут дописаны/принесены из закромов небольшие зарисовки, касающиеся отношений этой безмерно любимой мною парочки. Рейтинг будет меняться. Предупреждения, жанры и, возможно, персонажи, будут добавляться.В заголовке - фраза комментатора Первого канала с матча Уругвай - Португалия (01.07.2018), благодаря которой пейринг получил название "варежки (на резинке)".





	1. Первый поцелуй

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Ключ изначально был "Первая встреча/первое свидание", но получилось то, что получилось.  
> 2\. Без картиночек никуда.  
> Юный Эди  
> https://i.ibb.co/QPn2RVp/Edinson-Cavani.jpg  
> https://i.ibb.co/26mf4Yz/960.jpg  
> Юный Луис  
> https://i.ibb.co/S71GcDM/image.jpg  
> https://i.ibb.co/7tG6pX6/1487355738-suarez.jpg

  _Монтевидео, 2006 год_

Они встретились возле Сентенарио: Эдинсон, уставший после тренировки в Данубио, и Луис с огнём в глазах и восторгом в голосе после разговора со скаутами Гронингена. Выслушав новости, которые Луис сбивчиво выпалил на одном дыхании, Эди сказал, что это нужно отметить, и, прихватив пару бутылок пива, они отправились на пляж.  
Теперь они сидели на песке и смотрели на темнеющее небо над линией горизонта. Шум моря успокаивал, и рядом никого, кроме Луиса, который вполголоса мечтательно твердил о том, что он совсем скоро поедет в Голландию и заберёт с собой Софи. Софи-Софи-Софи... Эди слушал, улыбаясь, потом отставил пустую бутылку в сторону и откинулся назад, на ещё тёплый песок, закинув руки за голову. Он немного завидовал Луису и его чувству, которое не могло притупить ни время, ни расстояние.  
\- Ты меня вообще слушаешь? - Луис обернулся через плечо и легонько толкнул Эдинсона в бок. - Эй! Не спи!  
\- Я не сплю. Я думаю, - буркнул он в ответ.  
\- Ты... Ты расстроился, что ли? У тебя тоже всё это будет! Мы завоюем эту их Европу, станем знаменитыми, вот увидишь! Ты обязательно туда поедешь! Да что с тобой? О чём ты там думаешь? - Луис растянулся рядом на боку, опираясь на локоть, и встревоженно уставился на Эдинсона.  
\- О том, что ты скоро уедешь, Луисито.  
\- Но мы же будем видеться! В сборной. И созваниваться! Неужели ты думаешь, что мы забудем друг друга? Эди! - Луис провёл рукой по его щеке, встречая грустный взгляд. Он замолк, вглядываясь в лицо, которое он считал одним из самых красивых на свете, склонился ещё ниже, а потом решительно прижался губами к губам, раскрывшимся ему навстречу. Луис целовал с напором, Эдинсон отвечал, не задумываясь, только сильнее притягивал его к себе, обнимая за шею и талию, запуская руки в жёсткую чёрную гриву.  
Они оторвались друг от друга, когда перестало хватать дыхания. Эди переводил дух, пытаясь собрать в кучу разбегающиеся мысли, ощущая, как растекается по щекам румянец, а Луис, откатившийся было в сторону, вновь навис над ним, провёл пальцем по припухшим губам и довольно кивнул:  
\- Теперь ты точно меня не забудешь.


	2. Неуверенность в чувствах

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ключ Ust/Неуверенность в чувствах

Эдинсон стоял в фойе отеля, опираясь спиной о колонну и уткнувшись в телефон. Тёмная прядь упала на лицо, щекоча кончик носа, и Эди сердито сдул её. Он ждал, когда напротив сообщения, которое он отправил Луису уже минут пятнадцать назад, появится хотя бы галочка о прочтении, не говоря уже об ответе. Ждал он с таким волнением, словно от этой галочки зависела его жизнь.  
Эдинсон несколько раз попеременно нажимал то кнопку "редактировать", но так и не мог подобрать других слов, то "удалить сообщение", но брал себя в руки и отгонял недостойную мужчины трусость. Луис непременно решит, что он идиот, и обязательно посмеётся, ещё и парням расскажет. Эди представил, как они будут ржать над ним на тренировке, поёжился и опять ткнул в телефон. "Удалить сообщение?"- высветилось на экране. Эди приложил неимоверное усилие, чтобы отогнать панику. - "Нет".  
С одной стороны послание было совершенно невинным, но Эди был уверен, что несколькими словами он выдал с головой себя и свои глупые чувства. Иногда ему казалось, что эти чувства взаимны, например, когда они катались по газону, сжимая друг друга в объятиях после забитого гола. Ему хотелось в это верить, когда он перехватывал направленный на него взгляд Луиса, наполненный какой-то особенной нежностью. С такой нежностью Луис смотрел только на самых близких ему людей. Но Эдинсон не позволял себе надеяться. Жаркие объятия на поле в разгаре матча он объяснял избытком адреналина, а нежный взгляд мог быть просто дружеским, ведь они всё же дружили уже много лет. "В конце концов, если он пошлёт меня подальше, так тому и быть. Хоть какая-то ясность..." - убеждал себя Эди. "Только быстрее, ну быстрее же!" - торопил он Луиса.  
***  
Луис стоял от Эдинсона в нескольких шагах, незамеченный, и разглядывал его - его безупречный вид, его длинные ноги, его пушистые волосы. Красивый до того, что дух захватывало, практически идеальный. Вот он смешно оттопырил нижнюю губу и сдул прядь волос с лица, не отрывая взгляда от телефона. А с кем он там переписывается, интересно, что с таким нетерпением смотрит в экран? Слегка кольнула ревность, но Луис не поддался. Он никогда не будет ревновать Эди. Никогда и ни к кому. Потому что просто не имеет на это право.  
В себе и своих чувствах Луис был уверен. А то, что он до сих пор не рассказал о них Эдинсону, то это он не боялся, нет, просто подходящего случая не было. Но он обязательно сделает это сегодня. И будь что будет. Сколько можно вздыхать тайком, глядя на милую улыбку Эди, слушая его мягкий смех. Сколько можно украдкой пялиться на его задницу, а потом заливаться краской до самых ушей, сгорая от откровенных, горячих мыслей. Хорошо ещё, что на его смуглой коже румянец почти не заметен. Луис уже давно понял, что он делает передачи на Эди только ради того, чтобы потом с наслаждением обнимать его до хруста костей, празднуя совместный гол, запускать руки в его роскошные волосы и целовать перед многотысячным стадионом. А ещё ради того, чтобы увидеть улыбку, предназначенную только ему. Когда Эди забивает голы, Эди счастлив. А когда счастлив Эди, счастлив и Луис.  
***  
Он подумал, что стоит тут уже достаточно долго, пора оторвать Эди от его чёртовой переписки, из-за которой он себе все губы в кровь искусал, и сделал несколько быстрых шагов. Увидев его, Эдинсон вздрогнул и едва не выронил телефон.  
\- Эди, - начал Луис, - я...  
\- Где твой телефон? - перебил Эди требовательно.  
\- Телефон? - переспросил Луис и полез в задний карман джинсов. - Вот. На беззвучке стоит.  
Лицо Эди потемнело, между бровями обозначилась резкая складка. Луис торопливо провёл пальцем по экрану, понимая, что там что-то действительно важное, завис на несколько секунд, вчитываясь в пару строчек, потом поднял взгляд на Эди и кивнул:  
\- Да. И я хотел сказать тебе то же самое.


	3. Комфортинг после...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Ключ "Комфортинг после травмы" трансформировался в это. Можно сказать, в какой-то степени это тоже была травма...  
> 2\. Тот самый момент  
> https://media.tumblr.com/7d0b610af3ceb43b5da44a64c7234ea6/tumblr_pbhmucIkeS1ujuzyoo5_r1_500.gif

  _Нижний Новгород, 6 июля 2018_

После финального свистка он поначалу ещё пытался сдерживаться. Машинально кивнул и пожал руку кому-то из игроков-противников, обнял не глядя кого-то из своих и нехотя направился к бровке, лавируя между людьми. Луису казалось, что если он задержится на поле чуть дольше, что-то изменится, случится чудо, но...  
Мысль, что это конец, навалилась неподъёмной тяжестью, заставляя опустить голову и плечи. Всё, они проиграли. Для уругвайской сборной чемпионат мира закончен. Слёзы мешали смотреть, бежали по щекам. Он пытался спрятать их, вытереть руками, краем перепачканной футболки, но безуспешно. Луис обошёл очередную обнимающуюся пару, боковым зрением заметив манишку запасного игрока, и обернулся только потому, что его имя произнёс родной голос. Эдинсон, у которого в отличие от Луиса сегодня не было даже шанса, и всё, что он мог - это бессильно наблюдать со скамейки, как небесно-голубая сборная терпит крах, который сам выглядел, как живое воплощение боли - бледный, с закушенными губами, с почти сомкнутыми бровями на переносице - распахнул руки ему навстречу.  
Ладони, узкие и длинные, обхватили его голову, а тёплые пальцы на мгновение стёрли влагу в уголках глаз. Ещё секунду Эди молча смотрел на него, потом притянул к себе, обнимая крепко-крепко. Луис обвил руками тонкую талию, прижался щекой к щеке, не обращая внимания на то, что волосы Эди лезут ему в лицо, закрыл глаза и всхлипнул. Они стояли молча, согревая друг друга, и делили боль на двоих. Стало если не легче, то спокойнее. Эди щедро делился своим теплом и сочувствием, и у Луиса невольно мелькнула мысль, что сегодня он этого не заслужил, подвёл и Эди, и всю команду, и самого себя. От этого опять накатило отчаяние, и Луис вновь всхлипнул.  
\- Тише, тише, - шепнул Эди и поцеловал чёрную макушку, почти не надеясь, что это прогонит плохие мысли, что перестанет болеть внутри, - пойдём.  
Он не убирал ладонь с головы Луиса, прикрывая ему лицо, притягивая к себе, а другой рукой слегка подталкивал его в спину. Обнявшись, они медленно брели к выходу, и Луис подумал, что всё, что он хотел бы сохранить в памяти об этом ужасном дне - это вот этот бесценный момент близости.


End file.
